User talk:Rambo362
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Physgun page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Administartion I am, but the wiki has been abandoned. I am no bureaucrat so feel free to post your candidature at the central wiki. I will attempt to watch over the wiki's development. Thanks for leaving a message. B-MAN 18:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Abandon People always screw up our articles, so most of us decided to leave. If you have the intention of taking care of the wiki, I can help. (Partially since I mostly contribute to the CS wiki, but i can do 50/50) B-MAN 18:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Combine Overwiki Asked, no one was interested. We will have to begin on our own, then people will start helping us. PS: Leave your messages on Counter-Strike Wiki please. http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:B-MAN B-MAN 19:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Templates I can, I'm the one who did most of them in here. B-MAN 21:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) TEmplate Just send me what text do u want to appear templates, and ill take care of the rest. Gmod wikis Hello, I see you became the new administrator of this abandoned (or was the last time I visited it) wiki. If you need any help from me, just leave a message in my talk page. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Which were you planning on clearing out? MrC2k 01:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I really hope you mean cleaning out some of these anon-made pages instead of any of the big ones, because I really wouldn't want to wipe half the list. I can understand getting rid of ones like that ze Hunter and gayson, possibly Xanderkage and Shcout, but i don't know about most of the rest. Most of the ones on that list I worked on the pages of myself so as to bring them up to speed as far as quality is concerned, specifically so there'd be reason to keep them around. So yeah: I'm hoping by "most of them" you mean mostly ones I haven't deliberately tried to keep up. .-. Because of some password and email issues I'm probably going to be changing accounts to one by the name of HalBK. This account still seems to be working fine but I don't want to be risking a hacking considering there's one on the loose around here. Manual for editing Is there a special way for creating pages on this wiki or do you just create them and then expand them? And if so, is adding battles between Gmod monsters allowed? As their own page? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Status Hello there! I am Dak47922! I am a Wikia Community Councilor and Creator of the Starbound Wiki among others (see my profile). I am interested in becoming an admin and sprucing up this wiki in my spare time. I have loads of experience in stylizing and organizing wikis and I believe this could become an awesome wiki if given a little attention. If you are interested in my help, let me know! [[User:Dak47922|'Dak47922']] [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 05:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC)